It All Comes Down To One Thing
by Firefly-Maj
Summary: SEQUEL to "Home and the Heartland" - Legolas visits Rivendell and receives the news of what has happened to Aragorn. Will he be able to help his friend overcome the terrible experience and its consequences? No Slash, slightly AU, some fluff, some angst.
1. Distressing News

Sequel to _Home and the Heartland_

--

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters and storylines, it is all Tolkien´s...

--

_Author´s note_:

Writing Home and the Heartland, I found it very hard to have Aragorn undergo all the torment, but it had to be done, otherwise the Orcs would have complained.

Naturally, it was thus Aragorn´s turn to complain, so I had to promise him to at least write a sequel which deals with the aftermath and has his best friend in it to make up for it...

--

**Chapter 1: Distressing News**

--

A thin layer of snow covered the courtyard of the Last Homely House, as winter had finally arrived in Imladris.

Legolas Greenleaf dismounted his horse and looked around, marvelling at the pale light reflecting from the white.

A stable hand appeared, bade him welcome and asked to take care of his horse and packs.

Legolas gratefully accepted and went inside. Although he did not feel the cold so much that it actually bothered him, he preferred warmth to the constant chill.

In the hallway, he met Lord Elrond, who had come to greet him: "Welcome, dear friend", he beamed, seizing his hand with his own and one shoulder with the other.

"We have received the note that you intend to stay with us until next spring and most gladly invite you to do so. In fact, you could not have come at a better time."

Legolas briefly wondered what that was supposed to mean; he thought he had discerned a serious undertone in Elrond´s voice as well, betraying his apparently light mood.

But the prince did not have time to ponder about this, becausenow the twins appeared, welcoming Legolas as heartfelt as their father. Their usual merriness seemed a little subdued, though, making Legolas wonder again.

Elrond bade him into the Hall of Fire, where they settled down around the fire and had some afternoon tea.

--

After Legolas had delivered greetings from his father and tidings from Mirkwood, Elrond exchanged a glance with the twins before he set to speak: "As you will be staying here for the next months, there is something you should know", he began. "We have been through a most dreadful time: the previous weeks have been a trial for our family, due to something that has happened to Estel."

Elladan´s gaze rested on Legolas, whose expression went from curious to worried while he listened to elf-lord; his stomach had indeed clenched in fear at the last sentence.

His eyes widened and he paled visibly when Elrond told him what had happened.

When he had finished, Legolas was too shocked to say anything; he felt like he would start to cry if he tried to speak, and it took him a while to regain his composure.

"Had I only known...", he whispered. "I would not have troubled you further with my visit..."

"No, no", Elrond said, "I meant what I said earlier, we are truly glad to have you here, dear Legolas! And I did not mean to sadden you by telling you this, but you need to know."

Legolas nodded slowly: "How is he, then?", he asked.

"His body is healing", Elladan replied, "but his mind is still troubled. You know that he is strong, but it will take time. At first we feared for him, once we knew he would live, because he was severely shaken..."

He fell silent.

Legolas instantly knew that he was thinking of Celebrían.

"He still has nightmares", Elrohir continued after a moment, "and although he does not say it and it goes against his usual habits, he does not like to be alone for long."

"So, is someone with him right now?"

"No", Elrohir replied. "When I left, he was sleeping."

"Is he still confined to the bed, then?"

"He is not", Elrond said, sighing. "But he often lies down, as if he felt safe there."

He sighed again: "But at least he has taken to getting up and about at all. At first, he did seem reluctant to leave his room."

This were indeed strange news to Legolas´ears. "Why?", he asked.

"I reckon he he did not trust his own body anymore. He denied his own strength."

They sat in silence for a while, until Elrond, in an attempt to lighten the mood, smiled at Legolas: "It will do him good to see you. We have not told him that you were coming, as we wished to surprise him."

Legolas forced himself to smile as well: "It will be an early Yule present then."

--

Later, he went to Aragorn´s room. He felt severely shaken as well, but was determined not to let it show.

Before he entered, he hesitated nevertheless, debating wether he should have thought about what exactly to say first, not wanting to make his friend feel awkward. But then he dismissed this thought; it would make Aragorn feel all the more uncomfortable if Legolas sounded as if he had rehearsed.

So the elf drew a deep breath in order to calm himself and went inside.

--

**TBC**

--


	2. Against the Vast Emptiness of Silence

--

**Chapter 2: Against the Vast Emptiness of Silence**

--

Legolas found Aragorn awake, still in bed though, but sitting upright with a book on his lap. He did not read but gazed blankly onto the pages; he was so lost in thought that he did not hear his friend approach at first.

Only when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye, he jumped.

"I did not know I was so repelling", Legolas said and sat down on the bed, smiling.

Aragorn stared at him, then he broadly smiled as well: "Legolas!", he said, "I did not know you were coming..."

They hugged. Legolas tried to be very careful not to put any weight on any of the wounds; in fact, Aragorn looked so thin and frail that the elf was reluctant to apply any pressure at all. But Legolas did not want him to notice that either, so he squeezed a little.

"It is good to see you", Aragorn said after they had let go. Legolas´smile deepened: "And you, my friend", he said. "Though you look terrible", he added, having decided not to postpone it unnecessarily.

Aragorn blinked. This was the least he had expected, although he should have known. He also knew that there was no way to deceive Legolas, so he decided to be honest with him: "_It_ was terrible", he said, picking up the thread. "So what did you expect?"

The attempt of a joke was not lost on Legolas, but the elf could not bear the idea that the ordeal Aragorn had been through suddenly turned into a laughing matter; he wanted Aragorn to see what an achievement it was to have survived it at all.

"I expected nothing less", he therefore wanted to say, but felt like he could not press Aragorn like that yet. Instead, he only took his friend´s hand and squeezed it.

Then his gaze fell upon something familiar, and he picked it up, raising one eyebrow questioningly: "I do remember this", he said mockingly. "You were very attached to it when you were little. What was its name again?"

"Brown", Aragorn said indignantly. "And _he_ can still be very comforting!"

They laughed.

--

More snow fell, hushing the noises outside and casting an enchanting white sheen over the valley.

--

The following morning found the twins, Legolas and Aragorn sitting around the fire in the Great Hall, talking and laughing as they always had done.

It pained Legolas to notice that Aragorn´s laugh often was strained, though he tried to conceal it.

He could see now what Elladan had meant when he had said that Aragorn´s mind was still troubled. And he could understand the fear which had gripped Elrond and the twins, for this must be too vividly reminding them of what had happened to Celebrían.

Legolas beheld Aragorn´s pale, drawn face and swore to himself that he would not let that happen. He would find a way to help the Ranger back to his old self, no matter what.

--

He had not noticed that he had let out a heavy sigh; now Aragorn was looking at him questioningly: "Is everything alright?", he asked quietly.

Legolas nodded: "I was just...", he said vaguely, waving off the rest of the sentence and thus avoiding an explanation.

Aragorn sighed: "Yeah, I know, age can do that to you."

Legolas gasped in mock exasperation: "Age?", he echoed. "I am still young! I am...thriving!"

"I am sorry", Aragorn replied, "I just thought I had seen a grey hair."

During the ensuing bickering, Elrond approached and sat down amongst them.

"Will you two never stop?", he asked, chuckling.

Legolas and Aragorn simultaneously shook their heads: "_He_ started it!"

Elrond looked at the twins and raised one eyebrow, but smiled nevertheless.

--

Legolas and Aragorn spent a lot of time together, which had a greatly calming effect on the Ranger, as it was nothing out of the ordinary, whereas the way his father and brothers constantly had been around him had only further emphasized that something was wrong indeed.

Not that Aragorn did not appreciate it, for he really did not want to be alone with his thoughts and the vast emptiness of silence, but it had made him feel uncomfortable nevertheless.

He hated his own weakness and all that came with it, hated the feeling of being dependable.

With Legolas it was different because they had been friends ever since he could remember, had chosen each other´s company deliberately, which equalled them to an extent that family never would be able to.

And despite the continuous mocking, both of them did not really feel the difference in age or race. So Elrond had been right: Legolas could not have come at a better time.

--

Yule was approaching, and it snowed a lot more.

--

One afternoon, when it had stopped for a while, Legolas coaxed Aragorn to go outside.

They deeply inhaled the clear air, which smelled of more snow, and strolled through the now white garden, at least where the snow was not too deep for Aragorn to walk in.

Legolas, who walked on the white surface as if he were weightless, could not resist to throw a snowball at his friend, even though Aragorn´s right hand and arm were still in a splint.

With his good arm, Aragorn threw one back, and soon they were engaged in a serious battle.

Before long, their garments were soaked through.

--

"Did I win?", Legolas asked when they trudged back inside, dripping.

Aragorn grinned: "Out of respect for my elders, I suspect I should say yes", he said, while they went to his room.

Legolas crossed his arms: "And here he goes again", he exclaimed, "even though I have just proven my stunning abilities in fight!"

"But you had two hands, while I could only use one", Aragorn said.

"I only used one as well, it was just too quick for you to see!", Legolas shot back.

They had meanwhile entered Aragorn´s room. The Ranger slowly pulled his shirt over his head: "I am wet through and through", he stated.

Legolas did not answer, for this was the first time he saw the marks on Aragorn´s back. Elrond was treating them daily in order to avoid extensive scarring, but they were a shocking sight nevertheless.

Apart from that, the bruises that had covered Aragorn all over were fading only slowly and therefore still visible.

Legolas was barely able to keep his composure: "I will see to the fire", he said, shaking.

--

While Aragorn changed into dry clothes, Legolas kindled the fire until it burned merrily, spreading its warmth through the room.

They settled down in front of it.

Legolas sat upright, with his legs crossed; he could forever remain like that without tiring.

Aragorn had his knees drawn to him and his arms around them.

Without talking, they stared into the flames, while the heat dried Legolas´ clothes and warmed them both thoroughly.

"Though I do usually prefer summertime", Legolas said, because for once he could not bear the silence, "there is nothing like a good snowball fight."

Aragorn smiled. Tiredly, he stretched and laid down on the rug, his head on Legolas´ leg.

The elf looked down on his old friend, who had closed his eyes, and smiled as well. Then, in a low voice, he began to sing.

Outside, it was snowing again.

--

**TBC**

--


	3. Long Ago, But Not Forgotten

For Nosterineth, my one faithful reviewer... ;)

--

**Chapter 3: Long Ago, But Not Forgotten**

--

That night, Legolas found no sleep; too horrible were the images his mind conjured up. He had known Aragorn since he had been three years old, and had ever since seen him as a little brother.

He wished he could have saved him from the ordeal, could have protected him...

Unable to relax, he got up and walked around.

.

He stood outside for a while, seeking solace in the stars, but found none.

Finally, he went to Aragorn´s room and entered silently.

.

He sat down on the bed.

Aragorn had curled up in a ball, only his hair could be seen. He was dreaming again, dreaming and twitching restlessly.

Legolas gently laid his hand on Aragorn´s head, touching him ever so slightly, and started to hum very quietly.

He had done this before, long ago, when Aragorn had been little and had nightmares as well, but back then Orcs only had been faceless monsters to him, for he did not remember them.

So Legolas wondered if it would work now.

Apparently it did, as Aragorn calmed down soon.

He stayed with him until the first light of the following morning arose, then he left as silently as he had come.

.

--

When Aragorn awoke, he just lay and marvelled at the pure winter light for a while.

He was surprised to notice that he felt truly awake and refreshed for once; ever since he had regained consciousness after his rescue, he had felt thoroughly worn out upon awakening, no matter how long he had slept.

The nightmares were draining him. He knew that they were there, but did not know how to get rid of them.

.

Elrond had eventually stopped to mix the sleeping potion in his water, because it would have been dangerous to administer too much of it, so the Ranger´s strained mind was helpless against the onslaught of memories that fought to break free while he unwound to sleep.

.

Someone had already been in his room and built a fire, which spread its warmth now.

Aragorn had not felt so comfortable for a long time, and he was determined to cherish it.

In his nightshirt he went over to the fireplace. It was still quite early, but he could hear muffled voices and laughter as well as singing, and only then remembered that it was Yule, and that the feast for tonight was being prepared.

.

He wondered if he had anything good to wear; his own clothes would have been beyond mending and hardly the proper attire.

All that he was wearing these days were slightly too big garments borrowed from the twins.

But when he opened his wardrobe, he found that Elrond had thought and taken care of this: there were three new sets of garments, each made of fine fabrics and intricately embroidered.

Aragorn gingerly touched them, feeling the texture and suddenly, overwhelmingly, felt at home.

.

--

Elrond was in the library, frowning at one of the shelves because he did not find the book he was seeking, when he heard Aragorn approach him.

He could always identify him by his footfall.

His steps were rather hasty now, causing Elrond to turn around to see if everything was alright, but all he saw was an Aragorn-shaped blur and then he felt himself being hugged tightly.

This had not happened since Aragorn had been very young, and Elrond was more than surprised, if somewhat pleasantly.

.

After a moment of comprehension the elf-lord wrapped his arms around his foster son and returned the hug. He instinctly knew that this time, Aragorn did not need consolation but simply wanted to be close to the one person who had always been there for him.

The years seemed to fall away, leaving only father and child, carefree and unburdened.

.

When they finally let go, Aragorn looked at Elrond: "Thank you for being a father to me", he said very quietly. "Thank you for all that you have done and are still doing."

Elrond´s heart, which had been filled with so much dread and hardship lately, leapt with joy, and he could not but smile and pull Aragorn into another hug: "My son", he whispered.

This was the best Yule gift he could have received.

.

The other members of the household, especially the twins, registered the light mood Elrond was in at breakfast and suspected that it had only partly to do with Yule.

They could not have guessed Legolas´ part in this, of course.

.

A lot of singing could be heard that morning; Elrond´s house indeed had not been this merry for months.

With the noon-bell, it turned quiet again, though it was the kind of quiet that seemed to exist only on Yule-day: the atmosphere was full of anticipation, but at the same time the hours slowed down to being on the edge between enjoying the waiting and dreading it, while the snow wrapped them in solemn colours.

.

Promising smells escaped the kitchen, and in the Hall of Fire servants were busy arranging candles and stacking wood.

.

Aragorn had not been home for Yule for years, but nothing seemed to have changed. He knew it was not his fate to stay permanently, but he had to admit that he had forgotten how comforting it was to be somewhere so familiar, and that one could easily get used to it again.

.

A new problem came to his mind: he did not have any presents.

He would have had, had the Orcs not intervened.

Subconsciously, he shuddered. He did not want to have to think about them today, especially as he had not dreamed of them for the first time ever since he had been saved.

Those dreams were too vivid, too cold; he always woke up shivering, both in body and mind.

.

He forced himself to think about presents.

As a child, it had been easy: flowers from the garden or a self-drawn picture had been adequate last-minute solutions.

But even if he would have considered those now, it would have been fruitless: in the garden he would find nothing but snow, and his hand was not up to writing or drawing yet.

.

He sighed and went to find Legolas.

.

--

His friend´s chamber was empty; Aragorn had already turned to leave again when he heard Legolas shouting from the adjoining bathroom: "I am in here! Come in!"

To Aragorn´s surprise, he found the elf in the tub.

"You are just in time to scrub my back", he grinned.

Aragorn laughed: "Opposite roles this time, hm?"

"Indeed. Though I will not splash about until you are soaked through."

"I was _four_."

"And, being an intelligent child, fully aware of what you were doing. I have talked to your brothers, my friend."

"Will I ever hear the end of it?", Aragorn sighed in mock despair.

"Oh, you know how old people are", Legolas said lightly, "forever going on about the same old stories..."

--

**TBC**

--


	4. Trust

Mae govannen, Nosterineth! I am sorry for the long wait, but here it is... enjoy!

For all the others (and I know you are there, thanks to _stats_, har har): I´m down to shameless begging. Please do not only read but _review_ as well...!! It really means a lot to us writers, so don´t be shy... ;)

--

**Chapter 4: Trust**

--

When the evening approached, everyone gathered in the Hall of Fire.

All the candles had been lit, and the tables as well as the ceiling were decorated with bunches of different greens, like holly and fir.

A golden shimmer lay on these, sparkling in the candlelight.

--

There was a lot of singing and storytelling in this longest night of winter, and the food was delicious.

The twins joined Aragorn and Legolas, bearing a bottle of fine wine.

--

When the general merriness had become somewhat quieter, Elrond beckoned the four of them to follow him to a quiet corner.

There they settled down in a circle, and the Elf-lord looked at each of them: "Happy Yule to all of you", he said fondly.

"Now comes my favorite part of this blessed night", he added, somewhat mischievously. "Let me see what we have got here..."

From under his chair he pulled out a large basket. His sons looked at each other, smirking, for they knew what was to come.

.

Elrond reached into the basket, pulled out a present and read its label: "For Ada, from Elladan and Elrohir. Alas! I seem to be lucky this year!"

The others snickered: "You seem to be lucky _every_ year, Ada", Elladan said good-humouredly.

--

Smiling, Aragorn watched his father unwrap the present; this was mending his heart more than he was aware of.

Elrond had meanwhile found a book in the wrapping: "The Tales of Elrond?"

"We have collected the tales that you have told us when we were little", Elrohir explained.

"Including the one where the wee Elven twins got eaten by a troll because they never listened to their father and went into the woods alone", Elladan added.

They all laughed.

.

"Did I really do that?", Elrond asked doubtfully.

The twins nodded vigorously.

Their father could not help but grin. He opened the book and leafed through it, marvelling at the amount of work the twins had put in it.

Then it was their turn.

.

Elladan fished out one package: "For Elrohir from Legolas", he read.

Elrohir opened it eagerly, finding a delicately crafted quiver with a set of fine arrows.

"I would love to try them at once", he said dreamily, but his twin nudged him: "It is your turn now."

So he pulled one out and read: "For Estel, from Elladan and Elrohir."

Estel blushed: "But- I do not have any presents for you", he said, slightly embarassed.

Elladan grinned: "Do you think that could have kept us?, he asked.

"You have already given us the best present ever, just because you are here tonight.", Elrohir added. " You could have worn some nice ribbons, though."

.

The others laughed, while Aragorn blushed even more.

He did not like to be in the centre of attention, and he did not like to be treated special. Though in this case he knew it was different, and that they really meant what they said.

.

"Go on, open it", Elladan urged him now.

Still feeling very red, Aragorn unwrapped the present.

It was a book as well: "Tales of Elladan and Elrohir.", he read and turned to the next page: "The story of a little boy who got eaten by a troll because he never listened to his older brothers."

It was silent for a moment, then the others exploded with laughter.

Elrond wiped his eyes: "I never knew", he gasped, "poor Estel!"

"In there you will also find _Why little humans cannot walk on snow- the truth_", Elladan said, causing a new roar of laughter.

--

After all the presents had been unwrapped, they still stayed together for a while, talking and laughing.

Then one of the other elves beckoned the twins over, as a new round of storytelling was about to begin and they were supposed to take part.

Elrond and Legolas got up as well, wishing to listen, only Aragorn remained seated in the corner, as he felt tired now.

--

He leaned back and listened, the merry voices lulling him in.

He had not noticed that he had closed his eyes until someone touched his shoulder: "Wake up, sleepyhead", a cheerful voice said.

It was Legolas, who smiled down on Aragorn and held out a hand: "Come. There is something I would like to show you."

Blinking drowsily, Aragorn took the elf´s hand and let him take the lead.

--

They went to Aragorn´s room, but Legolas did not allow his friend to lie down on the bed: "We are just stopping here to get you a blanket."

"Stopping? Where are we going then? And why do I need a blanket?"

Legolas did not answer, only laid a blanket around Aragorn´s shoulders and took him by the hand again.

--

They went outside; the air was crisp and clear, if cold.

Aragorn huddled into the blanket and followed Legolas over to the stable.

In there it was quite warm and cosy.

Legolas lit a lamp, for he knew Aragorn could not see in the dark, and went to his horse´s box. It was dozing, but lifted its head when its master approached.

--

Aragorn was surprised to see it was Alba. "You still have her?", he asked.

"Still?" Legolas sounded amused. "She is a direct descendant of Shadowfax. For her, time measures differently, just like for me."

.

Aragorn nodded, somewhere in the back of his mind he had known this. He slowly reached out to let Alba nuzzle his hand. "You are a fine horse", he said in a low voice, caressing her.

Legolas watched him, smiling: "I have brought you here because my present for you would not have fitted into that basket."

.

His smile even deepened due to his friend´s puzzled expression.

"Close your eyes.", he said.

Aragorn hesitated, but knew that he could trust Legolas and therefore did as he was asked.

Legolas opened the box and led Aragorn inside. He could feel the warmth that Alba gave. Legolas took his hand and guided it to the horse´s belly.

After a moment, Aragorn could feel a faint movement underneath the soft fur.

.

He opened his eyes: "A foal?", he asked quietly, marvelling at the new life benath his fingers.

Legolas nodded, his eyes glinting: "It is due in late february. And I would like for it to be yours."

Aragorn stared at him: "Legolas, no! I could not take such a gift from you!"

"Yes, you could. And you should. You _shall_, indeed. You are one of the few people whom I consider worthy of it."

.

Legolas saw the insecurity in Aragorn´s face and quickly continued: "You have won Alba´s trust before you even knew me and had mine, and I know you will treat her child good. That equally counts."

Aragorn blushed again: "But I cannot stay here until it is old enough to get used to a rider.", he said, though Legolas knew his defences were weakening already.

"That will not be a problem", he thus said. "You will have enough time to spend with it until you leave; by then it will know you. Alba will stay with it; and when it is old enough, you shall have no difficulty in getting it to trust you. It will remember you, and you are good with horses."

Aragorn looked at him through squinted eyes: "Have you talked to my father about this?"

"Yes. And he agreed to take Alba and her little one in."

His friend smiled weakly. "I am not sure I deserve it", he then said, despair audible in his voice.

.

As if she had sensed it, Alba turned her head to him and gently pressed her nose against his chest. Then she neighed very softly and deep in her throat, just like mares do when they call their foals.

Aragorn stood completely still for a moment, then he laid his hands on her head and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you", he said just as softly.

--

Long after the Yule festivities in the Hall of Fire had ended that night, Aragorn still lay awake, tossing and turning, thinking of Alba´s unborn foal.

The responsibilities it would bring seemed almost unbearable, but on the other hand, it would make a lot of things easier for him out in the woods.

And he would not be alone all the time any longer.

He had forgotten how comforting a horse could be, what a friend. He thought of Turin, his first pony, and suddenly missed him.

Still, he had been a little boy back then, and he had not been the only one in charge.

His self-confidence had been shattered too severely for him to take this easy, and although Alba had expressed her trust in him once more, he did not feel up to the task yet; he was not sure if he ever would.

He had just proven that he had not even been able to look after himself, so how could he provide security for a precious horse like that?

.

It took him a long time to calm down enough to be finally overwhelmed by sleep that night.

--

**TBC**

--


	5. Hope

--

**Chapter 5: Hope**

--

Aragorn woke up late the following day.

Elrond noticed the dark shadows underneath his youngest son´s eyes but said nothing. Everyone was quite cheerful, as the Yule tide had only just begun, the atmosphere being light and jolly.

While Elrohir and Legolas were outside, as Elrohir had been keen to try the new arrows, Aragorn and Elladan played a long drawn-out game of Chess.

.

The older twin looked at Aragorn, who appeared to be pondering about his next move, and raised one eyebrow: "You are not thinking about your pawn", he stated.

Aragorn looked up, slightly startled: "Yes, I am...", he said rather unconvincingly.

His brother crossed his arms: "My dear Estel, you have obviously been miles away from here, and you did not pay much attention before as well. I could have checkmated you twice already."

The man looked down on his hands: "I am sorry", he murmured.

Elladan beheld his somewhat hunched down posture and immediately felt worry creeping up his spine again: "What is it?", he asked quietly, trying not to sound overly concerned.

Aragorn shook his head: "I just cannot concentrate today", he replied equally quiet and forced a smile on his face.

Elladan was not deceived by this, however: "And why is that?"

Smile fading, Aragorn knew he could not evade his brother´s scrutiny, for he had known him since he had been a small child and could read him like a book: "Legolas´ horse will have a foal in early spring", he said. "And he wishes to give it to me."

.

Elladan did not see the problem here, but as Aragorn seemed to have said all that was to be said, he tried: "And you do not want it?"

The Ranger shook his head: "I am not sure if it is a good idea, is all", he murmured. "It is a rough life out there, and you know how precious Alba is..."

Comprehension dawned on Elladan´s face, and he was struck by how changed his brother was, how far from his old self.

"Estel...", he said, struggling for the right words, "Legolas knows this. And I deem him for capable enough to judge the situation, so he might have considered that. Mirkwood is not a harmless place either, come to that."

The man did not respond, so Elladan continued: "Legolas trusts you, and he believes in your strength. Do not look at me like that, for you know that it is true. You_ are_ strong, even if you do not feel it now, and certainly capable of taking care for a horse, no matter what."

.

Aragorn was too tired to argue, so he just nodded.

But Elladan was not done yet. He was in fact getting angry with his brother: "Estel!", he therefore prodded, "stop being the victim!

It is not like you, and if you could see yourself the way I see you now, you would agree!"

.

Aragorn looked at him in bewilderment. This was the first time since his rescue that he had actually gotten something other than commiserative and apprehensive reactions.

He was much too puzzled to be offended, and it clearly showed on his face.

.

Elladan sighed, feeling sorry for his outburst already: "I did not mean that", he said quietly. "I just hate seeing you like this."

Aragorn looked down again; he was at a loss for words. All this was weighing him down, and he knew Elladan to be right: he was not himself at the moment.

He hated it as well but did not know what to do; he was ever so tired of having to think about it.

.

"I know", he therefore murmured and offered the elf a small smile, showing him that he had not taken offence "Me, too."

--

That evening, he went to bed early. He read some of the stories in his new book to divert himself until he was too tired. Some of them he remembered, others seemed completely unknown to him.

He snuggled down under the blanket and closed his eyes in the hope to fall asleep quickly, but his mind did not let him rest easily.

.

At first, the thought of the foal unsettled him, and then he only saw darkness, thick and fierce.

But after a while there was light as well, a shimmer of white which drove the blackness away. He thought he saw the shape of a horse, strong and bold, its white coat gleaming.

For the rest of the night, Aragorn slept calmly.

--

Early the following morning, he went to the stable before breakfast. No one was in there but him, thus it was very quiet.

Aragorn entered Alba´s box.

She was lying comfortably on the straw; the man knelt down next to her and gently stroked her soft muzzle. She snored contentedly at this.

"I will take good care of it", Aragorn said quietly, hoping that this would be the first step back towards his old self.

.

Alba nuzzled him affectionately, and the Ranger suddenly felt glad.

His dream came back to him; maybe there was hope where he had not expected to find any: hope in the shape of a horse.

--

Elrond noticed the change in Aragorn at once; it was very subtle, just a new gleam in his eyes which had not been there for a long time, but the elf-lord breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Something must have occured which appeared to be solved now, and Elrond would have considered himself very much mistaken if it did not have something to do with Legolas´ earlier request about Alba´s prolonged stay in Imladris.

He had been very vague, but the older elf had drawn his own conclusions from the hints.

--

After breakfast, Legolas and Aragorn went outside again; the sun had come out, inviting them to take a walk.

Legolas had an inkling of what was to come, so he resisted to start another snowball-fight and just waited for Aragorn to speak.

They had walked in silence for a while when the Ranger suddenly said: "I cannot wait to see it!"

.

Legolas stopped and looked at him, a smile spreading on his face: "I gather that means you have accepted my gift?", he asked, delightedly.

Aragorn returned the smile: "Aye. Thank you, Legolas. It is already precious to me even now that it is not born yet."

Legolas nodded, still smiling and looking utterly complacent.

--

When they entered the Last Homely House a while later, Elladan approached them in order to talk to Aragorn. He was surprised to see his brother in a completely different mood than the day before: "I just wanted to ask how you are today", he said rather sheepishly.

"We have just been to the stables", Aragorn replied, his face glowing with what seemed to be pride and anticipation.

Elladan gaped at him: "How did you- oh, forget it!", he muttered and pulled Aragorn into a hug.

--

**TBC**

--


	6. Enchanted

Hi all, sorry for the long delay! I just had too much to do in RL and was busy with other stories as well...

Hopefully the formatting of this chapter is better than before! ;)

Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 6: Enchanted **

--

_Months later._

Legolas stroked Alba´s soft fur. The mare snorted and shook her head; she seemed impatient and had been quite restless for the past few days. Legolas knew that the foal was due any day now, but Alba seemed to prefer to be alone most of the time. She withdrew from his touch after a short while and flattened her ears, which she had never done before and warned him to be cautious.

He returned to the house and went to tell Aragorn about it. Ever since he had made up his mind about the foal, it appeared that a great weight had been lifted off the man, and he had recovered well.

The valley of Imladris was still being covered in snow, but Legolas and Aragorn had been outside quite often since Yule, sometimes accompanied by Elladan and Elrohir, sometimes on their own. They had never gone far, but at least had not been confined to the house and gardens any more.

These ventures let Aragorn lose the unnatural pallor of illness; he looked healthier than he had done in weeks and felt it as well.

--

He found Aragorn in the Hall of Fire; he was sitting in front of the fireplace with his father. Elrond held Aragorn´s left arm and wrist and seemed to be assessing it, cautiously moving the hand: "Does it still hurt?" "No." "Good... It does not seem to be that stiff anymore, either, or am I mistaken?" "You are not. It seemed to have healed well."

Legolas slowly approached the two of them. Elrond looked up: "Ah, Legolas." He smiled. "How fares Alba?"

Legolas returned the smile: "It cannot be long now. She seems reluctant to my touch, which is a safe sign."

At this, Elrond sobered and nodded, causing Aragorn to chuckle. Legolas raised his eyebrows: "What is so funny?"

Elrond cleared his throat: "It seems that I will never live this down."

Legolas looked from him to Aragorn: "Live what down?"

He did not get an answer from the Ranger, though, as he was laughing hard now.

"Now, now", Elrond said indignantly. "It has not been that funny, you know...it is just your brothers who have thoroughly embellished the whole incident."

"Embellished, yes", Elladan, who had just come in, confirmed, "but not exaggerated, if that is what you are implying."

Elrond shook his head: "I am not implying anything..."

"Let us see about that, then", Elrohir suggested and sat down next to him.

Elrond groaned as Elladan started to speak: "When Ada´s mare had been expecting her first foal, she became quite a vile beast", he said. "I remember that we were not allowed near her anymore, as Ada forbade it. And what finally happened was that she bit Ada-"

"It was an accident-"

"She bit him and from the shock of it, he fell backwards and ended up in the water trough."

"Only parts of me, that is."

"Right. Parts of you were soaked."

"I will not dignify that with an answer."

All of the younger elves and Aragorn were laughing now, and even Elrond could not subdue a smile at this.

--

Legolas still chuckled at this when he went to bed that night. But he did not find any sleep; the moon was shining brightly, being at its fullest, and the elf´s thoughts were restless. He finally got up, slipped into his clothes and went over to the stables again.

The snow crunched underneath his light steps, emphasizing that he was the only one outside, as it was silent otherwise apart from the faint sounds of the waterfalls.

Quietly, he entered the building and approached Alba´s box. He could see that she was up, her white coat shimmering in the dark.

She did not look up when he peered into her box, because she was busy: a slender dark foal was standing at her side, looking quite unstable on its impossible long legs, and had its mother´s full and undivided attention.

Legolas stood rooted to the spot, enthralled by the beauty of the little one.

--

Early in the morning, Aragorn awoke. He had been sound asleep and had no idea what had woken him; for a moment, he just lay still, blinking in confusion, until he felt someone stir next to him. When he turned his head, he found Legolas lying at his side. The elf was watching him, his eyes gleaming.

"Can you not sleep?", Aragorn asked blearily, for he was not fully alert yet.

Legolas merely smiled: "I´ve just been in the stables", he whispered. It only took his friend a few second to grasp the meaning of this: "The foal?", he asked quietly, now wide awake.

"Aye." Legolas´ smile even widened. "It is a little stallion, and he is marvellous." "And Alba?" "She seems well." His happiness mirrored in Aragorn´s eyes; both of them were relieved that the long wait was over and that Alba and the foal were sound.

--

Soon afterwards, they went to the stables. No one was up yet, as it was just starting to get light.

This time, Alba lifted her head and turned her ears towards them; the foal was just drinking, and all they could see were its long, knobbly legs and its tiny tail. It was smacking loudly, and Alba repeatedly turned her head to look at it as if checking that it was really there.

When it was done, it turned toward them, its movements still being awkwardly inept, and glanced at them with round, dark eyes, huddling close against its mother.

Aragorn had become completely still. He was looking at the new being with wonderment and awe and thus strongly resembled the small boy he had once been, his own eyes as round as the foal´s.

Legolas laid one hand on his friend´s shoulder, sharing his feelings; unable to tear his gaze from the horse, Aragorn slowly broke into a smile.

"You were right", he murmured. "He is marvellous."

--

**TBC**

--


	7. Love

_Author´s note_:

Happy New Year to all of you and my apologies once again for the long wait; I don´t get to write as much as usual these days and have only been able to update because I´ve got the flu! Desperate Measures, eh... =)

This is the final chapter, short and sweet.

Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 7: Love**

--

Elrond walked through his gardens and enjoyed the scent of the flowers around him, rejoicing in the fact that it had finally become spring. The pale golden light held all the hope he had not dared to nurture in his heart for so long, inviting him to take a deep breath.

He found Legolas sitting on one of the stone benches, reading; he looked up as the older elf approached. Elrond sat down next to him: "Where is your shadow?", he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Legolas laughed: that was what they used to call Aragorn when he was small and followed Legolas around everywhere.

"He is with the horses", he said.

Elrond nodded: Aragorn was spending a lot of his time with the foal.

"It is as I said at your arrival", he said. "You could not have come at a better time."

Legolas smiled: "The little one has found its way into his heart the moment he first saw it."

Elrond looked at him: "I am not talking about the foal, Legolas", he said. "I am talking about your being there for him."

Legolas felt himself blush: "I have done nothing out of the ordinary, nothing you and your sons have not done as well. I am sure that if it had not been for his family, Aragorn would not even have healed that well."

Elrond fondly smiled at him: "I do not deny that. There is a difference between family and friends, though, as friends are always made by choice whereas family usually is not. In Estel´s case, it is different, of course." he added. "But it is I who made the choice, not him. And how could I not have?" His voice trailed off, as he remembered the night which brought Aragorn into his life.

Legolas was lost in memories as well: "That is exactly how he and I became friends", he murmured. "How could I not have befriended that little boy who had won my heart so easily? I did not actually have a choice..."

"Maybe not. The matter of importance is that your friendship has lasted over all those years and has even become stronger, and that Aragorn still trusts you as he did when he was small. You have reminded him that love and friendship prevail over darkness and despair. You have driven away the darkness he was caught up in."

Legolas looked down on his hands to hide his embarassment while Elrond continued talking: "All those years he has been away", he said in a very low voice, as if speaking to himself, "facing whatever dangers were out there and being alone most of the time, have I wished to be able to reach out to him. A father never stops worrying about his child, even if it is not a child anymore." Only now did he look up. Legolas, catching the movement in the corner of his eye, did so as well, and their gazes met.

Elrond´s was solemn: "Thank you.", he said, still very low, then he got up and slowly walked away. Legolas looked after him, moved and slightly puzzled as well. He could only guess what a burden had been lifted off the elf-lord´s heart.

-

-

Aragorn watched the foal how it was exploring the pasture, never strolling too far from his mother´s side but examining every little wonder it found: an unusually long blade of grass, a molehill or simply the wind playing around its ears. The Ranger wondered if he would ever tire of marvelling at it, but that seemed simply impossible. The little one was still getting used to being outside and it was too lovely a sight when it broke into a gallop on its long, knobbly legs or quickly hid behind Alba if something spooked it.

Sometimes it came over to the man who was sitting in the grass, curiously nosing his face and allowing him to stroke it.

Aragorn had not decided on a name yet but there was no hurry. He did not feel the need to leave Rivendell as quickly as possible anymore, and while he was sitting in the warm spring sun he could hardly remember the fear and insecurity which had gripped him back in the middle of winter. He did not know what he would have done without his family, without Legolas, without their patience and their care, and he wondered how they had managed to endure everything that had happened. He had not heard any of them complaining even once, nor had any of them been impatient with him save the once time where Elladan had spoken a few unmistakable words, and Aragorn was grateful for all they had done.

They had not let him get defeated by said fear and insecurity because of the one thing it all came down to, the one thing which was much stronger than all negative emotions: strongly and overwhelmingly felt it now, while he was thinking of the ones close to him. And even though it could complicate things considerably, there truly was no greater gift in life.

Aragorn smiled.

--

**The End**

--


End file.
